Season 14
The fourteenth season of the television series aired during October and November of 2010 in the UK and between November 2010 and January 2011 in the US. There was a total of twenty episodes. Episodes # Thomas' Tall Friend - Thomas must deliver a giraffe to the Animal Park, but is too excited to wait for its keeper. # James in the Dark - James refuses to wear an old fashioned head lamp at night and picks up Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and their animals instead of Alicia Botti. # Pingy Pongy Pick Up - Emily must pick up the Sodor United football team's kits. # Charlie and Eddie - Edward tries to show Charlie that he is a fun engine instead of delivering Sir Topham Hatt's car to a mechanic. # Toby and the Whistling Woods - Thomas and James help Toby get through the Whistling Woods. # Henry's Health and Safety - Henry becomes so concerned about safety, he interferes with Percy's jobs. # Diesel's Special Delivery - Diesel swaps his dull load of slate for a haul of shiny red apples and bright flowers in order to please Sodor's schoolchildren. # Pop Goes Thomas - Thomas is amused by the popping sounds coming from his load of lemonade, but when he delivers the cargo, he discovers that the bottles are empty. # Victor Says Yes - Victor bites off more than he can chew when he agrees to fix many of Sodor's engines on the same day. # Thomas in Charge - The Railway Inspector pays a visit to Sodor, but Thomas' ambitious plans to impress him lead to chaos. # Being Percy - Percy decides to imitate Gordon in order to get the other engines to take notice of him. # Merry Winter Wish - Thomas delivers the Star of Knapford, a festive light that makes wishes come true. # Thomas and the Snowman Party - Thomas must find a special hat for a snowman before the party can begin. # Thomas' Crazy Day - The Fat Controller enlists Thomas to teach the silly Logging Locos how to be useful, but he has already promised to play a game with Percy. # Jumping Jobi Wood! - Thomas is ordered to collect some precious Jobi wood from Misty Island, but chaos ensues when Old Wheezy starts throwing the logs around. # Thomas and Scruff - Thomas tries to clean a new engine named Scruff, but as soon as he knows he's getting a wash, he runs off in terror. # O the Indignity - Gordon is put in charge of Whiff's Waste Dump on "Clean Sodor Day". # Jitters and Japes - Thomas takes Dowager Hatt on a slow tour of Misty Island, but the Dowager wants to have a more exciting trip. # Merry Misty Island - Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand prepare for the first ever Misty Island Christmas party. # Henry's Magic Box - Henry helps Sir Topham Hatt prepare a secret holiday surprise. Songs * All You Need * Sir Topham Hatt (2010 Version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Captain * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Alicia Botti * Mr. Bubbles * Madeleine * Bridget Hatt's Friends * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Schoolchildren * A Dockyard Workman * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Stanley (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) * The Duke of Boxford (mentioned) * Father Christmas (mentioned) Characters introduced * Scruff * The Laundry Lady * Sodor United Football Team * The Island Inspector * The Railway Inspector (only one) * The Search and Rescue Manager (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Harold, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt and Mr. Bubbles * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Bash, Scruff, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, the Railway Inspector, the Dockyard Worker, the Island Inspector and the Blonde-haired Boy (Merry Misty Island only) * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Madeleine, the Laundry Lady, Some Children, Little Boy in Red shorts and white shirt with light blue stripes, The Chubby Little Boy, the Ginger-haired Boy, The Blonde Haired Boy, Bridget Hatt's friends, and the Schoolchildren * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry and Bert * Jules de Jongh as Alicia Botti USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator, Diesel and Mr. Bubbles * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy, and School Boy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, Scruff, 'Arry, Bert, Harold, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt and the Railroad Inspector * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Rocky, and The Blonde Haired Boy (Merry Misty Island only) * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Bridget Hatt's friends, Madeliene, The Blonde Haired Boy, Rosie, Mavis, Alicia Botti, the Laundry Lady, Little Boy in Red Shorts and White shirt with light blue stripes, The Chubby Little Boy, The Ginger Haired Boy (Pop Goes Thomas and Diesel's Special Delivery), Some Children, and the Schoolchildren * Teresa Gallagher as The Ginger Haired Boy * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Keith Wickham as Salty, Captain and Dowager Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Charlie, Ferdinand and Cranky Trivia * Although originally broadcast in 2010, episodes one to eight, seventeen, and twenty have a copyright of 2009. * This was Sharon Miller's last season as creative producer. * This was Jo Jordan's first season as creative producer. * This is the third season not to feature the Skarloey Railway engines since their debut, following the eighthand thirteenth season. * Whiff's whistle now budges up and down when he uses it. * This is the first season where none of the trucks have faces. * Arry, Bert, and Mr. Percival's first appearances in full CGI. Category:Television Series